Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom
WHITE (2 - 6) |breach = yes |emotional_boxes = 18 |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 15 - 18 |norm_mood = 9 - 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |image2 = ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "The city still remained beautiful and the emerald roads sparkled brighter than ever." - Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom's Entry Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom (F-01-87) is a scarecrow that is held up by what seems to be a pole, wearing a red shirt with white stripes with an exposed torso, an orange bowtie with white circles and a red leave on its neck, and blue overalls with the belts not attached. It also wears a hat that fully covers its head and has hands that are a metal rake and a scythe. It has blood stains on the tools and some parts of its clothes. Ability Its special ability is activated when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. It can decrease by 1 when a Bad work result occurs or when the employee who finishes the work has Prudence Level 3 or higher. When the counter reaches 0, it will breach, taking the hat off, showing its head with empty black eyes and a stitched smile, with the upper half missing, and revealing that the pole was actually legs. The Abnormality possesses balanced Movement Speed and 500 HP, chasing the last employee who it saw through the facility. It will use melee attacks that deal decent Black Damage with normal Attack Speed. If it lands the last hit against an employee, which will kill them, a 'straw' will appear from the scarecrow's mouth and will implant it on the head of the killed employee, covering it with a layer of tissue and sucking out the brain of the employee through the holes on its face, gaining health over time. This lasts for several seconds before it proceeds with its usual behavior. It will remain breaching until suppressed or the day ends. Origin The Scarecrow took the role of the same character in the story of The Wizard of Oz, along with the other characters: Dorothy, the Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion. Due to them being incomplete, they embarked on a journey together to find the wizard and make their wishes true. When they found the wizard, some characters received what they wanted, with some satisfaction. It is unknown what the scarecrow received but it seems like it still didn't fulfill its needs, due to it continuing to search for brains of other 'intelligent' people. The story told in its entries are probably about the Emerald City, where a treatment of body replacement was in question, even when it 'revived' the city. It could allow it to change and fix or replace failing body parts. But a rumor spread that the replacements of the body parts were taken from the poor for the rich. To debunk the rumor, a group of sick people were selected to take the treatment, but after many days, just one of them came out, with a scar on their head and saying they felt 'lighter.' He was a man that used to cry a lot and they considered that procedure a success. But even after the events, the man was showing odd behavior. He just smiled when asked about the other people who were chosen, he didn't show remorse in the funeral of his father and enjoyed talking to himself and staring at the window, which lead to his suicide. The people believed that the treatment caused his problems but soon they forgot about the events. Is unknown if the man is connected directly or is actually the Abnormality after death, but it is sure that due to the 'mental issues' the man had after the treatment, he most likely had a part of his brain removed in the surgery (A lobotomy, if you will). At some point, the Scarecrow ended up captured by the Corporation and the fate of the other characters (Except the Tin Woodsman) is unknown. Details The Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight; Attachment, Repression and Instinct. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-18 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (18), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When an employee with Prudence Level 3 or above finished the work, Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Whenever the escaped Abnormality killed an employee, it will suck the brain from the employee to recover health." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.8) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Weak (1.2) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Harvest'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Harvest'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Harvest |Damage = Black 6-12 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The last legacy from the one yearned for wisdom. The long rake cultivated the human brain instead of a field. How many wise people lost their lives to this rake?" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Harvest |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.3 Weak |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The last legacy from the one yearned for wisdom. The long rake cultivated the human brain instead of a field. How many wise people lost their lives to this rake?" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +4 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "An Abnormality with the shape of a straw scarecrow. Its straw is stained with blood all over." * "Its head is empty, as if someone tore it off with force. It shows aggression by attempting to take the brains of employees. The employees it shows aggression towards are the ones who scored “Excellent” on the IQ test." * "Each city required its own technology. That was the key to reviving their city. There were numerous technologies, but among them, there was one city that possessed the technology of advanced body replacement. It could fix, change, or replace a failing or unwanted body part. Everyone living in the city was able to get the treatment. However, there was a rumor. If there was a poor person whose lungs were failing and a rich person who wished for better eye sight, then they would take out the eyes of the poor and give it to the rich. The corpse of the poor person would then be taken to the outskirts to rot." * "The spokesperson of the city reassured the people, saying the rumors were false. To put the rumors to rest, he announced that a few chosen sick people from the outskirts would have any body part they want fixed. Out of those lucky few who were chosen, finally one returned many days later. He had a visibly long scar on his head. People asked him how he felt and he responded that his head felt lighter. He was a sad man who used to cry a lot, so everybody believed that the surgery was a success." * "However, when asked about the others who were chosen, he just smiled without a word. Later, on the day of his parents' funeral, he showed no emotion. After the treatment, all he did was stare out the window and talk to himself. Eventually, he hung himself on the doorknob of his house. Some people believed the treatment caused all his troubles, but after few days he was completely forgotten. The city still remained beautiful and the emerald roads sparkled brighter than ever." Flavour Text * "We are still in the middle of our journey. We walked along the yellow brick road to make our dreams come true." * "This treatment made everyone silent, including those who refused to be silent regardless of treatment." * "The Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom chased after smart brains instead of scaring away birds." Trivia * The Abnormality is part of a twisted version of the children's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, playing the role of the Scarecrow. Gallery ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomContainment.png|Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom's containment ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomBreaching.png|The Scarecrow breaching ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomAttached.png|The Abnormality sucking the brain of an employee ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomDeadEmployee.png|A dead employee after their brain got sucked out ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomDefeated.png|Defeated, along with a dead employee ScarecrowSearchingforWisdomDetailsUnlocked.png|Scarecrow Searching for Wisdom Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Fairy Tale Category:Humanoid